Baby Kale Salads and Blue Moon Belgian White Ale
by CLKit
Summary: Prompt: Mike calls Ginny either to go with him to see his dad or at the end when he's in the house.


**Baby Kale Salads and Blue Moon Belgian White Ale**

 **Prompt** : Mike calls Ginny either to go with him to see his dad or at the end when he's in the house.

* * *

Ginny chewed thoughtfully on the cucumber slice as she looked down at her phone. Mike's name had flashed briefly across the screen before it stopped. She knew that fucker had called and hung up – but why? She understood that things had been strained because of the whole Amelia thing and while they hadn't talked – he and the guys had shown up for the ESPN Body Issue Tease.

He had come through for her.

She wasn't a fool. Ginny was aware, that she and Mike had been treading into uncharted territory before everything had spiraled but more importantly, she thought they were friends – good ones. After the death of her father, Ginny had felt lost and rudderless. It was only a combination of baseball and her brother Will who had kept her focused and on track. While she loved her mother, the relationship was fraught with difficulties and misunderstandings. It had been years since she felt as if she could rely on her. After her brother, Will the only 2 people she thought she could rely on had been Blip and Evelyn Sanders – until Mike Lawson.

Ginny would be the first to admit that their relationship, whatever it was – while indeed new, there was a deeper connection there. Once they found their footing the two settled into a comfortable rhythm. It felt as though they had known each other for years, not a few scant months. Mike had been acting weird and Ginny was willing to bet money it had fuck all to do with his thing with Amelia ending.

The little bit she could garner – they were fuck buddies at best.

Which lead Ginny to wonder if he was freaking out over Duarte being brought up. It would make some sense but Mike Lawson was the face of the Padres – they weren't looking to get rid of him, not really…

That thought gave Ginny pause.

Decision made, Ginny hopped down from the kitchen counter and started to pull her boots on. She gathered her stuff and wandered back into the kitchen.

"Hey Ev, I got a thing I forgot about. Raincheck on dinner?"

Evelyn Sanders was no fool. She lowered the heat on the stove and turned around to fix Ginny with a stare that had Blip and the boys ready to spill their guts each and every time.

"A thing," Evelyn said in a knowing tone.

"Yes, a thing. I'm sorry I sullied your husband's good name but I got to go. So be a good woman and release me guilt free," she teased.

Evelyn's eyes narrowed, her lips pursed but she eventually nodded her head and jutted out her cheek. Ginny smiled and leaned forward to buss her cheek against Evelyn's before she wandered out of the kitchen. Ginny had already ordered an Uber before she made it to the end of the Sanders' driveway.

The car appeared a short 5 minutes later.

She had the driver take her back down into the in between area of the Gaslamp District and the Marina, away from all the beautiful sprawling homes. Ginny had a couple stops to make before she could go crashing through Mike Lawson's stupid glass doors. The car pulled up to a new age industrial style restaurant. A small sign reading; Cracked Wheat Grass, backlit by soft LED lighting hung above the door. Reclaimed wood, metal and glass on the outside. Inside, simple family style seating with hydroponic gardens lined the walls.

Ginny made a bee line for the counter.

"Can I get 2 of the 'Heart Beet' Cold Pressed, 1 Sweet Potato and Kale Soup, 2 of the Baby Kale Salads, 1 Bison Burger – no mushrooms, 1 Salmon Burger – extra tzatziki, 1 Quinoa Bowl, 2 sides of the Wild Rice Medley and the biggest slice of the Colombian Double Chocolate Cake you can give me," She rattled off with a smile.

The wait would be about 20 minutes, which worked out fine. She needed to hit the liquor store at the other end of the block. Ginny picked up that god awful pale ale craft beer that Mike seemed to just be in love with, she was honestly more of a hard cider girl herself.

By the time she meandered back over to the restaurant her food was ready and she was able to get back into the waiting car and was on the road again.

Ginny let out a sigh of relief when the code she entered at the driveway gates actually worked and let her in. With everything that had happened between the two of them, she wasn't sure. She smiled at the housekeeper and tilted her head in askance. The woman merely nodded her head out towards the pool. The heels of Ginny's boots created a steady staccato as she crossed the pool deck.

Mike's confused gazed lingered on her from the pool house.

"Baker – what are you doing here?"

She merely held up the bag with the restaurant's logo clearly displayed on the side and the 6 pack of beer up with a shy smile. Mike reluctantly smiled back and gestured for her to follow him inside. The two settled in at the bar area.

As the food was unpacked Mike's eyes widened in surprise.

"You know my order," the question clear.

"I pay attention," she replied plainly.

"I don't get from here often… the guys – "

"Rip on you for it, I know… but like I said I pay attention,"

He continued to look at her with a speculative glance.

"You know my order," he said with a sing-song tone.

"Shut up Lawson," she teased.

Mike chuckled and continued to unpack the food.

"Get comfortable rookie, you gotta help me eat all this,"

She kicked off her boots, shrugged off her jacket and the two settled in.

"So you gonna tell me what's going on with you?"

"m'sorry?" The question clear.

"I know the whole Amelia thing made me weird and we never really talked about it – "

"It was fucked up – I fucked up with that,"

Ginny shook her head in response.

"Whatever, it got weird and I know we didn't exactly hash it all out but like – I thought we were friends,"

"We are!"

"Then why did you call and then hang up before I could answer?"

Mike's words got caught in his throat.

"Very articulate,"

A frustrated huff and eye roll was the response.

"Look I know we haven't reached level 9 friendship yet, which is the point where with a single look I can get you to spill any and all of your secrets but I thought we were well on the road and yeah the whole Amelia thing was a bump but – I hope we're still headed that way," she said with a laugh.

"Level 9 friendship," an incredulous laugh.

A cheeky grin and wink.

"Yeah rook, we're still headed that way," he said softly.

"Good, because I don't know what's been up with you lately but— "

Mike tried to interrupt but Ginny held up her hand to stall him.

"But whatever is going on with you and I'm not pushing because – level 9, but whatever it is. I'm here. You can call me up whenever and we can just kick it. Yeah we're batterymates, yeah you're my teammate but more importantly – you're my friend, Mike."

"Gin," he murmured softly.

Ginny got up and wandered over to the pool table and leaned against it as she eyed him curiously.

"I'm going to tell you a story. Hopefully to further our journey to level 9 – we got ground to make up and if you share this with anyone I'll kill you," she teased.

Mike smiled.

"I was 13 when I decided Mike Lawson was the _best_ player I had ever seen. That Ginny Baker aspired to be like you. You were the gold standard, the goal, the one to emulate." She started quietly.

He let out an embarrassed huff.

"At 16, that same Ginny – me – fell just a little bit in love with you and I swear to god if you tell anyone you're dead!" she teased.

Again, an embarrassed chuckle escaped his lips.

"But 16-year-old Ginny was the same as 13-year-old me. You were still the gold standard, my favorite. The one I wanted to be like, to play like – I just now wanted you to kiss me,"

At that Mike, couldn't help the full laugh but he did duck his head.

"You were the dream, this guy – a poster on my wall, yes I had you on my wall. Honestly, the only thing I chose to have in my room. Everything else was trophies and medals – your poster was the only real personal thing I had ever chosen to have in my room. You were my hero," she said with a smile.

"Who you wanted to kiss you," he teased.

"I was 16," she said with a shrug.

"At 18… that all changed. I got the call – the Padres wanted me. Double A, Triple A – it was becoming a reality. I was working toward becoming a Padre – the real deal. Mike Lawson was a Padre, had been for years. He – you weren't going anywhere. So, my mind wandered. The possibilities, Mike Lawson would be my teammate!" Her eyes suspiciously bright.

He smiled shyly as he watched her mind wander.

"5 years later and it happens. 23 years old and I'm a Padre. I'm nervous as all hell. I know most of the guys don't want me there. Think I'm a gimmick or a joke but that day – on top of being so excited to play, I was so excited to meet you." She smiled.

He smiled right back.

"But then they say, you shouldn't meet your heroes. You slapped my ass and called me a joke,"

Mike was no longer smiling.

"It was bad, the shine had worn off old man – damn near tarnished. I figured my career was over before it had even started and I had thoroughly embarrassed myself in front of my idol and the world but – then you came through. You saved my ass from the fire and when the smoke cleared you were shinier than ever… but different,"

"Different," he murmured.

"You were no longer this unattainable, untouchable, unknown on my wall. You were Mike Lawson my teammate, my very imperfect teammate but this person who was suddenly trying to help me succeed when there was really nothing in it for you – not really. As time went on you went from being my teammate, my batterymate to being my friend." She smiled.

His smile returned.

"What I'm trying to say is, you've been a part of my life for a very long time. Now I'm almost 24 and I want you to ask me – who you are to me now, considering you've basically been on my mind in one way or another for practically half my life," she said softly.

Mike frowned in response but slowly began to move. He picked up his body from the bar and cautiously padded his way over to stand directly in front of Ginny. He moved his large body into her personal space, which forced her to lean back more heavily on the pool table and to tilt her head upward.

The front of their bodies near brushing against one another.

"Who am I rookie?" he asked quietly.

She bit her lower lip and hummed softly. Her hands then reached out to rest on hips before they made their way up to his shoulders, the curve of his neck. One hand began to gently scratch at his beard. When her nails began to scrape against his jaw, Mike's breath hitched.

"Gin," he murmured.

When he felt her body move forward, closer, his large hands came up to lightly grip at her wrists. His eyes bright, an imperceptible shake of the head.

"It can't be…" he trailed off.

"What," the whisper impossibly loud in the quiet room.

"Temporary, comfort – albeit cold comfort, a one off – It just can't be Gin."

His hands moved, one to the curve of her hip, the other to the curve of her neck.

"I… I don't have – I don't have a person, _that_ person Gin. Family is… its complicated but suffice to say I'm not doing too hot on that front. Friends… not much better. You're the first person in a long time, too long – I can't fuck that up, not again. Amelia, it nearly ruined us." He finished miserably.

Ginny smiled.

"Old man, weren't you listening?"

A confused stare from him was followed by a deep inhale from her.

"It's kind of endearing to see you like this,"

"Rookie," he growled in frustration.

"You're worried,"

A short nod.

"You shouldn't be,"

Mike began to pull away but Ginny placed gentle pressure on his shoulders. She then leaned up on her toes and pressed her lips gently against his. ' _You're my person_ ,' she whispered against his mouth.

"If it's good, I want to celebrate with you. If it's bad, I want your advice on what to do next. Whatever it is, you're the one I want to talk to about it – even when you're an ass and blow me off like you did with my cutter," she teased.

He laughed and ducked his head to press his forehead against hers. His lips then fluttered against her temple, her cheek, then to the curve of her neck. Her hand curled at the base of his neck, her nails scraped against his skin. His tongue flicked against the base of her neck, at the curve of her shoulder. Mike then gripped her hips and lifted her body to sit on the edge of the pool table.

Ginny squeaked in surprise and he chuckled in response.

Mike's hands slipped underneath her shirt and began to skirt upward. Large hands gently palmed her breasts before they slipped back down her waist, only to pull her top up over her head, leaving her only in her bra. Lips, teeth and tongue danced along her shoulder as he slipped the straps from her shoulders and then finally from her frame. He took a step back to just look at her.

"Like what you see," she teased.

A deep inhale before he stepped forward again and began to run his lips from her neck and down her chest. His fingers deftly popping the button on her jeans, a gentle tap at her hip as he continued to suck on her neck was all the encouragement she needed. Ginny dropped back onto her palms and lifted her hips. He shimmed her jeans and her panties up over her hips and down her legs where they puddled onto the floor.

"Oh my god, Ginny Baker's bare ass is on my pool table," he whispered in wonder.

She laughed as she hooked a leg around his hip, a hand into his shirt and pulled him closer. Ginny leaned up and licked at his lips before pressing her lips to his. Her hands went to the hem of his shirt and pushed it up over his head. Her finger tips skimmed back down the length of his body. Frantic hands pushed at his sweats, they slipped over his ass and settled on his thighs. It was then Ginny's turn to gape as his cock had flopped out over the waistband.

"Like what you see," he teased.

Ginny growled, leaned up to nip at his lower lip, her hand reached for his cock and began to stroke firmly. Mike groaned in response. His hand grabbed hers and placed it back on the pool table. He shook his head, while looking down at her. She leaned back further as his body moved to cover hers.

They both hissed in unison as he filled her.

Mike rolled his hips and growled low in his throat as he began to move. Ginny laid out on the pool table, her thighs cradling his hips, his fingers threaded with hers. He kept the rhythm painfully slow and steady. She whimpered and moaned beneath him before she couldn't take it anymore and sat up, her arms came up to wrap around his shoulders, her hips rolling – trying to make him move faster.

He growled in response and picked her up, her legs immediately wound around his waist. Mike walked them to the sofa up against the window on the opposite side of the room. He sat down, Ginny in his lap. His hands at her hips as he encouraged her to ride him. Her body dropped forward, her arms draped over his shoulders, her forehead pressed against his as she rolled her hips against his.

They continued to move against each other until their movements became more frantic, less controlled. Ginny shuddered first and fell against him, Mike kept a tight grip on her hips as he continued to pump up into her, until he too climaxed and gathered her against his chest.

The sound of their heavy breathing filled the space, Ginny cuddled into Mike's chest, his fingers ran lazy patterns up and down her bare back, it was only when Ginny's stomach grumbled loud enough for both of them to notice that they both moved.

"Hungry," he laughed.

She shrugged with small smile.

"Cake," he suggested with a smirk.

He received a happy nod in response.

With a satisfied nod, he gently smacked her ass and let her slip down next to him on the sofa before he moved to get up.

Ginny curled up into the corner of the sofa like a contented kitten, while Mike padded back over to the bar. She unabashedly watched and appreciated the way the muscles in his back and butt flexed as he walked away from her. He flicked on the television before he grabbed the slice of chocolate cake and one fork, only to turn around and be faced with Ginny's very eager gaze.

"Like what you see rookie," he teased.

She giggled and shook her head teasingly in response.

"Be nice to me or I won't share this with you,"

He motioned for her to scoot forward, after a bit of jostling, he was settled behind her into the corner of the sofa with Ginny between his legs and the cake in her lap. Both still blissfully naked. Mike had 1 arm sprawled across the back of the sofa while the other was wrapped firmly around his rookie's middle, his hand settled on her tummy.

"Gimme a bite," he leaned forward over her shoulder.

Ginny giggled as she fed him bits of cake, his beard lightly brushing against her back and shoulder.

"So what's next old man,"

He let out a low grumble.

"Well, we eatin' this cake,"

She made a small noise in agreement.

"Then I'm going to toss you over my shoulder, make it across that pool deck and to my bed, hopefully all without Manda seeing you,"

"Wait... Manda?"

"Housekeeper,"

"Ah, then what?"

"Then I'm going to fuck you so hard you can't walk or see straight," his tone smug.

Ginny lost it at that, her body shaking with laughter.

"You laugh now,"

"No… no I'm good with the plan but I more meant – what next?" laughter still coloring her tone.

Mike hummed in thought.

"You mean out in the big bad real world,"

A sound of agreement.

"Well – are you going anywhere rookie?" he asked quietly.

A soft shake of the head.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, both of his hands slipped to her waist to pull her back tighter against him, as Ginny tried to turn her body to get a better angle the cake slipped to the floor with a soft plop.

They pulled apart and looked at one another before looking down at the floor.

"Well damn," she whispered.

In a move so fast, Ginny wasn't sure how he managed it. Mike was up off the sofa and had her over his shoulder as he stepped over the cake and out of the pool house.

"What the hell old man!?" she asked laughingly.

Mike slapped her ass in response as he hot footed it across the pool deck. Ginny's laughter following them into the main house.

* * *

This episode just made me realize how much Mike desperately and simply wants someone to want him back – so this happened. Please understand I am completely and totally ignoring next week's impending blow up. It does not exist to me outside my happy Bawson Bubble. These 2 nerds are chilled and happy and you can't tell me otherwise lol

You should be following me on Tumblr CLKit, if you were, you could have seen me have a 2 day freak out on how to write these 2 smexing each other. I wish characters would just fuck each other and go, it's not that hard lol.


End file.
